creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg/Archive 3
Deleted story 6 Could you please explain in more detail why my pasta was deleted? I honestly dont understand Cairnschaos (talk) 18:33, September 21, 2014 (UTC)Chaos :http://pastebin.com/RyV8pc54 EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:39, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Re Yeah, it just happened today, but thank you. I will definitely keep up GreyOwl (talk) 20:56, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey, I do remember you! It's good to see you again, and congrats on becoming VCROC (I really should learn what that acronym stands for). I had to take some time off to focus on real-life issues, but now I'm in a position where I can start contributing again. See ya around! Resident DeVir (talk) 04:59, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sorry, I just got your chat message, wiki has been acting up for me, pages aren't loading, categories not appearing on the page, etc. I wouldn't purposely do the same thing twice. Zmario 21:19, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks man, I'll try and be more careful. Zmario 01:12, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Title Hey, just wanted to say thanks for revising my title for me on my clown story. I wanted to include coulrophobia with something else, but I couldn't really come up with anything as I was writing the story. I'm even going to update the new title to the original story on my website. Thanks again.Eternal Jester (talk) 03:06, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Admin Sorry was at work, I responded. I think it is a little early, but October typically sees an increase in stories and users and we could use the help. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:43, September 26, 2014 (UTC) RE I just added the non color names. Clear ye cache. :3 Steam Phoenix - Her Majestic and Loyal Talk Page -'' 19:24, September 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Oh... sowwy. :/ I thought there was an L. ''Steam Phoenix - Her Majestic and Loyal Talk Page -'' 20:38, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Done Done. Thanks for bringing that to my attention. I think you would do a great job, as you have so far. Good luck! Jay Ten (talk) 21:01, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Re:Thanks Hey, don't mention it. I'm sorry if my initial comments on the forum seemed a bit harsh, but I felt like I needed to get my point across. Sorry to hear about what happened with Chaoz, but it's in the past now. And I don't think it should matter what people see of you - just do your best and keep editing on, be yourself, without having anyone look down on you for who you are; friends wouldn't do that, and we are all your friends. :) --"For once, I feel...hope overflowing on the Heavens and the Earth." - Amae Koromo (talk) 13:44, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Cancelling Your App I'm a little disappointed that you gave up on applying, but if it was just because of Lucas' criticism, then that really wasn't a good enough reason to give up entirely. Him and I talked last night and while he did seem to care about the stress it would bring you, I'm still half-convinced he only did that out of spite or anger. You won't know if you can handle being an admin until you already have, after all, and Lucas has never had any higher rights than Chat moderator. So putting too much stock into what he said probably wasn't a good idea. You should apply again in time, Thiago. I still think you have enough potential to be a good admin and you already are an important contributor to the site. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 16:43, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion 7 I was just wondering how my story was considered a spin-off. I'm not trying to fight your decsision, I was just curious as to why it was deleted. UnholyNight (talk) 21:02, September 28, 2014 (UTC) I Apologize My apologies. I didn't intend to break any rules and will be more careful in future. I'm very sorry if it caused any inconvenience for yourself or other members of staff. I do have a question about adding the "Marked for Review" tag to a page: I use a screen-reading program that doesn't function well with some features of this website. For example, it allows me to add tags, but not to remove them. If I tag a page with "Marked for Review" without deleting the pre-existing tags, will I be penalised? I'd be happy to delete the other tags as instructed if I could, but for some reason the software just won't let me carry out that task. AutopsyTurvy (talk) 22:08, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: I Apologize Oh, if I could avoid using it I would. I'm visually impaired and need this software to navigate websites. I don't want to be a bother, though, so if it's better that I just avoid adding "Marked for Review" tags then that's what I'll do. AutopsyTurvy (talk) 22:30, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sorry about the categories mistake, won't happen again! :) Shadow Of Darkness (talk) 00:52, September 29, 2014 (UTC) "Just Another" deletion Please explain me why 1) the first time i posted my story "Just Another" it had been deleted? and 2) Why it is against the rules? I mean I changed some things like the empty lines and punctuation etc. and reuploaded it afterwards. HappeeCookie (talk) 17:52, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Request Dear ScrewYouDinkleberg, I feel that Scoot the Murderer needs to be included to the Creepypasta Wiki And i would very much apreaciate you putting her on the Wiki. Please send me info on this soon. Thank you. Sencirely, Scortch_List Dear ScrewYouDinkleberg, Yes, I am requesting to put a pasta on the forums. It has nothing to do with Jeff the killer,Jane the killer, BEN, Smile.jpg, ETC. I think it is right that you are minimizing people from doing fanfictions about them and other pasta's that have been created. But i was Kind of Confussed when you or another Admin said i Couldnt upload Scoot The Murderer or anything else like a pasta. I think She would be a great pasta. Its not the favorite My little pony character. Its A young girl Who dosnt understand life. But everyone should be Minimized from stuff like that. (Ignore all the spelling mistakes im rushing right now.) Sincerelly, Scortch_List RE:*cough* *cough* I've returned your rights. Just don't go through another "I quit the wiki," moment. If you need a vacation, you are more than welcome to take some time off. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█''']] 23:56, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Deleted story 7 Hello, first of all I want to say I'm sorry for any rules I'm not following. I'm new at writing stories, but I do understand that I am not an exception just because I do not know all of the rules yet. I would like to ask you why my story was deleted, and I hope I could change it and then ask for a delete repeal. the story was titled "Lost". Saemokid619 (talk) 18:02, October 8, 2014 (UTC)Saemokid619 Deleted Story 8 by XXAkara-RosewoodXx Hey, you mind deleting this account since you deleted my story without bothering to read it first? There were no grammar errors and I took my time writing it. I'm going to post it somwhere where people will appreciate it and not judge it. Thanks in advance. I'm done here. You've made me judge this site for the worst. A Quick Question Should I prevent a blocked user from editing his or her Talk page when I block them, or just let them go ahead and speak their mind? I noticed the user you blocked earlier still altered their own Talk with an "I'm-leaving-the-wiki-beacuse-my-story-was-deleted" message. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 21:13, October 9, 2014 (UTC) You just check the box "Prevent this user from editing his/her Talk page while blocked" on the block screen. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 21:21, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Deleted story 9 can you please tell me what I did wrong so I can edit it and republish it so that it will stay on without further deletion?Jachilles23 (talk) 19:07, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Deleted story 10 Did you just really delete my story after it just got posted? :http://pastebin.com/pXR23DpM (I'd focus on the capitalization, punctuation, and wording issues.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:11, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Apologies I am sorry. I edited the parts that caused it to be deleted... Your Worst Nightmare 19:41, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Re:Warning >Sees "New Messages" >Expects to see Happy Birthday message >Just some warning on something I probably edited 7 months ago >Really disappoint BrokenSquid 01:27, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Request Hey Hi Helloo So yes I think it was about a few weeks ago that I wrote a creepypasta and you deleted it for being incomplete. It was titled "Baby Fredrick", I then got banned moments after for creating a so called "spam page" But yeah, its been a while since the ban was rebuked and I was wondering if i could have my story back, for I didn't know wether or not to upload it since i never got the time to finish it. Thanks if you do return the story, I was planning on finishing it before I try to post it this time, I mean if its any good. Thank choo ZowieFunnyMouth (talk) 02:14, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :Ok well thanks though My Deleted Story Hello, I just saw that you had deleted my story "The Roads." I respect your opinions but when I looked at the story, I did not see anything wrong with it and I really think that it met the minimum quality standards. Also, I took some time writing my story and edited the parts that didn't look right. Thank you, --XxMinerLeviXx (talk) 12:56, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Hey, I've actually been meaning to archive my talk page for some time, but I wasn't quite sure how. Thanks for taking the time to clean up page. I appreciate it. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 04:09, October 19, 2014 (UTC)